


cemetery entrances

by rocket_rach



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just a feral child trying to protect his papa, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: Batman and Robin face off against Bane! Robin goes absolutely f e r a l





	cemetery entrances

“This,” Batman said as they landed on an empty warehouse. “is where Bane’s been shipping his Venom in. I want you to go in through the front. Do _not _engage Bane if he’s there. Understood?”

Robin adjusted his feet and grinned up at the Dark Knight. “Just beat down the bad guy’s minions. I got it.”

They jumped in different directions, and Robin swung through a skylight. He used a guard as a cushion for his landing, just muffling his ‘_oof!’_ with a hand over the guard’s mouth. Robin pelted down the skywalk, slinging batarangs at the others heads before they even had a chance to raise the alarm. Once the upper level had been cleared, he jumped over the railing and somersaulted right on top of another guard’s dinner.

“Wha- Hey!” He shouted.

Robin swung his hand, breaking the guard’s hand that had been fumbling for his gun. Gripping the guy’s shoulders, he twisted around and landed three hits. The guard fell to the floor, his eyes whirling around.

“You’re in a nerve block,” Robin explained as he began tying the guard’s wrists. “Batman just taught me how to do it. He said I’d have to be _super _careful otherwise it could really hurt you. I think I did alright for my first time. What do you think?”

The guard didn’t respond.

“Guess it worked,” He shrugged as he flicked a batarang towards the doorway.

Another guard toppled, his gun crashing to the floor. That was when the _real _fun began. Guys in jumpsuits were charging towards him. He noticed that some of the guards were running a bit more erratically than others and decided, as a smoke pellet exploded at his feet, that Batman really needed up to his training.

He punched a few guys out, but the erratic ones were putting up a much bigger fight.

“Are you guys on Venom?” Robin asked as he kicked a guard in the family jewels. “I thought Ba-“

“Will someone shut that kid up?” A fat guard shouted.

“I’d like to see you try!” Robin shouted back.

He ducked as a guy threw a punch. From the back of the warehouse, he heard Bane. It sounded like he was monologuing.

“I gotta finish this up. I never get,” he punched the fat guard in the stomach then brought his hand up into his face as he doubled over. “to see the full monologues.”

The smoke finally cleared. Robin began tying up all the unconscious guards, resorting to tying the last two together due to the fact he’d already used all his cuffs, and was already running low on zipties. Once they were all secured, Robin hustled towards the back of the warehouse. He heard Bane laugh, and ran a little faster. They only ever laughed as they were winding down. The acrobat fired his grapple gun and soared into the rafters, using the steel beams to give him a bird’s eye view of the warehouse. Conveyor belts ran in a neat grid pattern, with massive, long defunct metal machines at every intersection. The bay doors that faced the Gotham bay were wide open, showing him thankfully empty docks. Batman was standing in front of Bane, the spikes on his gauntlets extended.

“Did you bring that child soldier tonight? It’s too quiet for you to not have. Tell me Batman, who will teach the boy after I’ve broken your back?”

They began circling each other, like vultures watching a kill.

“What, no repartee tonight? Trying to set a good example?” Bane asked. “He’s joined us now. You’ve trained him well. I wonder if it’s good enough training.”

Bane lunged, his meaty fists flying towards Batman. Robin saw several opportunities to drop down and assist his mentor, but Batman’s orders were the only thing holding him back. He watched them duel, hissing as Bane finally caught the Bat on a side kick. The vigilante staggered, giving Bane all the opportunity he needed to grab him. Bane lifted Batman into the air, and slammed him down onto the unforgiving concrete. He began pulling him back up again but as he did so, Batman used the spiked gauntlets to slice at the luchador’s fingers. Robin moved again. If the boats came in now, Batman would be overwhelmed. He crept forward, hearing every single punch being thrown and received and wishing he could do more. He found a ventilation grate, and pushed it out so he could wait outside the building. But he was too late.

Two motorboats, one loaded with machine gun wielding goons and the other loaded with boxes labelled “V” were pulling up to the dock. He heard one shout.

“Disparar a ese niño!”

Well, he couldn’t go to school on Monday with a gunshot wound, could he?

He leapt to the gun boat first. Pulling his bo-staff out as he fell, he swung the end of his staff against the first goon’s chin with a satisfying crack. He pivoted and kicked his foot out. The second goon was swept off his feet and knocked into unconscious by Robin just a moment later. That’s when he looked up.

Bane held Batman in both his hands, and brought his knee swiftly up in the middle of his back. Bane dropped a painfully still Batman onto the ground. The world narrowed and stretched, and Robin was moving now. The other boat forgotten as he charged towards his unresponsive guardian.

“Batman!” He shouted, his hand throwing his last batarang at the tube that connected Bane to his Venom.

“Gah!” Venom poured down Bane’s back as the projectile found it’s mark, stopping him from stomping on Batman’s chest.

He whirled around just in time to see that Robin was flying towards him, and processed that in the time it took for an extremely displeased fist to connect with his face. Robin rode the giant down, punching his face, neck and any part of him he could reach. Bane groaned, his meaty hand finally grabbing the back of Robin’s uniform and flinging him off. The boy wonder landed on his feet and charged back until he stood over his guardian, his chest heaving.

But Bane was already running towards the boat. The guards from the other boat ran towards the warehouse, towards where Robin was standing over a bloodied and possibly unconscious Batman.

Robin snarled as they approached.

The goons stopped. One’s finger twitched on his trigger, and a shot echoed through the warehouse. Batman hissed.

They hit Batman. They’d shot _Batman_. Robin’s mind went white. He was vaguely aware of taking them down, of punching one guy so hard he felt his teeth break, of the other’s wrist breaking after he twisted it in a way no wrist should move.

He came to just in time to see Bane racing away one of the boats. The sound of dozens of racing feet headed towards them.

“Batman,” Robin hissed. “Did that guy get you?”

“We need to leave,” Blood dripped from between his lips. “We got what we need.”

“But there’s more-“

“It’s Batman and Robin!” Somebody yelled.

“Great! Shoot them, asshole!”

Robin pulled Batman’s arm over his shoulder, apologizing with each step. Then Batman was thrown forward, groaning as another bullet found its mark.

“Robin, no!” Batman tried to stop him as he wheeled around.

The Dark Knight, laying in his own blood, watched as Robin took down multiple assailants. It was reckless fighting. Robin was pissed, and he was bound to get himself hurt or ending up hurting one of the guards too badly. He had to find a way to bring Robin back.

Batman pressed the call button for the speed boat. It beeped in confirmation, and he had to figure out a way to call Dick back. He’d do anything, if didn’t currently hurt to breathe.

There was only one way.

“Robin,” he was never going to live this down, goddamnit. “to the SpeedBat.”

Robin returned to his side in an instant. He took the smoke pellet Batman offered him, smashing it at their feet as the SpeedBat surfaced, destroying the remaining speedboat and taking it’s place. Robin half dragged, half supported his mentor until they were safely shut into the boat. It sunk under the waves, muffling the gunfire from the remaining guards. Robin tore off his mask after setting the ship to autopilot. He dragged Bruce’s cowl back, nervous blue eyes scanning his face. His guardian had some bruises covering his face, a split lip and a cut above his left eyebrow.

“Bruce?” He asked as he tried to figure out where the blood was coming from.

Bruce didn’t respond. He reached for the clasps on the man’s armor, but was stopped when Alfred’s voice came over the ship’s computer.

“Leave it on him, Master Dick. Are you injured?”

“N—no, Alfie. I’m no,” Dick’s voice shook. Why wasn’t Bruce responding?

He shook him gently. Nothing.

“Bruce, Bruce _please. _I ca-can’t lose you, too. You have to wake up! Wake up Bruce!”

His parents were falling, their bodies hitting the ground with two wet thuds. He was standing at a grave, the rain soaking him to the bone but this time there was no hand on his shoulder. No support, no one. He was alone again but no one was coming to save him he’d have to go back to the juvenile detention center and Bruce was dead he was dead because Dick put him there because he always did that, didn’t he? He killed the people he loved and maybe it’d be better if he stayed away from people so they wouldn’t get hurt-

Hands were pulling him out of the boat. He lashed out, only to have his fist blocked by Alfred. Doctor Thompkins stood behind him. That’s when he saw the mark on Alfred’s shoulder. He’d _struck_ Alfred.

“I hurt you?” He asked after a beat.

“It will heal, Master Dick. We need to tend to Master Wayne,” Alfred soothed him.

The old butler’s heart hurt after hearing the boy begging his guardian to wake up. He helped Leslie carry Bruce to the table. Dick trailed behind them, his small fingers reaching for Bruce’s. The doctor and the butler set to work. Bruce’s armor was taken off of him, revealing the extent of his injuries. His chest was nearly covered in purple bruises, and a shock of burst blood vessels flowering in the exact middle of his ribcage showed where the worst of his damage was. Alfred brought the portable x-ray machine over, and with Leslie’s help, guided it over Bruce’s chest. Dick simply sat by Bruce’s side, holding his hand throughout.

“Dick, can you try waking him up again?” The family doctor asked gently. “He’s got a few cracked ribs, but we need him awake for the CAT-scan.”

The boy nodded, then began tugging on the billionaire’s arm in the way he did after a particularly bad nightmare. Slowly, Bruce blinked awake. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, then he saw Leslie.

“Hnngn,” Bruce greeted.

“Hello to you, too,” Leslie smiled.

His hand twisted in Dick’s till he could manage a tight grasp on the boy.

“I’m so sorry, Bruce—” Dick began, his lip quivering as tears started pouring.

Bruce pulled him closer, nearly crushing him to his body. He felt Dick’s small hands grabbing at him. They were both quiet as Alfred and Leslie led them to the machine. The butler nearly had to pull the boy back to his side as Leslie began the scan. He let his hand fall to small, trembling shoulder. Eventually, he was rolled out, given multiple prescriptions, bandaged up, and escorted upstairs. Dick changed quickly into his pajamas, not wanting to leave Bruce’s side. Before Alfred left, he ordered them both to stay in bed for at least 24 hours.

Once it was just them, Dick curled carefully into Bruce’s side. He didn’t want to hurt his guardian, at least anymore than he already had.

“You didn’t hurt me tonight,” Bruce rumbled in the dark room. “You saved my life.”

Dick disagreed as he snuggled closer to Bruce. The billionaire reached up, combing his fingers through the black hair that was fanned out over his shoulder.

“Listen to me, Dick. You saved my life tonight. I can recover from these wounds.”

“There was so much blood, Bruce. Th-then you – he stomped on you Bruce and I thought I heard your back break _just like my parents and I can’t lose you. _Br-“ He broke off into quiet sobs and buried his face into Bruce’s chest. “Can you just promise me one thing?”

Bruce gently pulled Dick’s hair, lifting the boy’s face so he could see it.

“What, chum?”

“Please don’t leave me. I don’t wanna visit you the way I do with… my- my parents. I can’t lose-“ he broke into small sobs, and Bruce’s heart broke as the tears poured down his face. The billionaire used his thumbs to wipe the tears off.

“I’ll stick by your side for as long as I possibly can,” Bruce swore. “Nothing, and I mean nothing can stop us if we stick by each other. So that’s what we’re gonna do, yeah? Stand by each other.”

Dick, soothed by his guardian’s words, nodded. “Promise _promise?”_

“I promise,” Bruce said as he pulled his boy back down.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i really love feral richard grayson and i need more practice writing fight scenes... might be some fight prompts coming on the ole writing tumblr...
> 
> fooliganmusing.tumblr.com
> 
> also idk why it took me literal years to realize there was a rich text option... so lemme know if the formatting is super whack


End file.
